


Deck The Halls

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [77]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Creativity Night, M/M, Skipthur, fandot summer christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: Martin and Arthur celebrating Christmas and Arthur singing songs, the "correct" way.





	Deck The Halls

**Author's Note:**

> Written during the Fandot Summer Christmas Creativity Night  
> Prompt: Deck the halls
> 
> Characters belong to John Finnemore

"Deck the halls with Martin’s brolly. Fa-la-la-la-laa la-la-la-laa.”

 ”You know that’s not really how the song goes, right?”

 ”I know, Skip. But I like this version better. That was our first proper Christmas together, remember? What a day.”

 ”I wouldn’t call it proper. It lasted seven minutes.”

 ”Sometimes seven minutes is all it takes. It still was our first Christmas together.”

 ”That is true.”

 ”And I still love that you did all of that for me.”

 ”It was nothing.”

 ”That’s not true, Skip. It meant a lot! And we really had fun doing it, didn’t we?”

 ”We did. I think even Douglas enjoyed it, even if he will never admit it.”

 ”Deck the halls with Martin’s brolly.  Fa-la-la-la-laa la-la-la-laa. ‘Tis the season to be jolly. Fa-la-la-la-laa la-la-la-laa. Do you think we should get a green umbrella as well as a tree, Skip?”

 ”I think the tree will suffice. And what would people say if they came into our flat and saw a decorated umbrella?”

 ”I know, but maybe we can have an umbrella in another room. Just for the two of us. The bedroom, maybe?”

 ”Whatever for? It was an emergency tree back then. Why would we need one when we have a proper tree?”

 ”Just as a little reminder of that day. A happy memory?”

 ”I guess we can.”

 ”Brilliant! I’ll see if I can find one tomorrow and we can decorate it together. Don’t we know our gay apparel, fa-la-laa-la-la-laa-la-la-la. What does that mean, Skip? Gay apparel? Can’t bi and straight people wear clothes? Or don’t they know where to find them? And why do Christmas songs insist on telling people what to wear?”

 ”First of all it’s _don_ we now. It means to put on clothes.”

 ”So I was right then. They _are_ telling them to get dressed.”

 ”In this case, yes. Not the other song, though.”

 ”But why gay apparel? I didn’t know clothes had a sexuality.”

 ”Gay just means happy or festive.”

 ”Like us? Gay, happy and festive?”

 ”Well, yes, but in this case it doesn’t have anything to do with sexuality.”

 ”I disagree.”

 ”Oh?”

 ”Yes, because this is the ‘Martin’s brolly version’ and it is OUR version, because that day was the start of you and I getting together. So it does mean both happy, festive _and_ gay.”

 ”As always, your arguments are compelling.”

 ”Huh?”

 ”You’re absolutely right!”

 ”Hooray!”

 ”Fa-la-la-la-laa la-la-la-laa.”

 


End file.
